La Muerte
La Muerte is the''' Ruler and Queen of the Land of The Remembered and is a supporting character in The Book of Life. She is the estranged wife of Xibalba and is a ancient immortal goddess of benevolence and kindness an goodness, generosity, purity, pureness and light an death. She first entered the plot of The Book of Life when she and her husband Xibalba made a bet concerning who the mortal Maria would marry her childhood bestfriends Manolo or Joaquin. Physical Appearance Despite being as old and ancient as time itself, La Muerte retains her vision of youth and gorgeous radiant beauty. She is the only immortal goddess who's flesh is made entirely and compeletly out of white pure skull sweet sugar candy and has raven black hair and glowing gold, orange, amber, red, fire eyes. She wears a red, dress decorated with cempasuchil, marigold flowers and with lit white wax candles at the hem and boasts an extremely large sombrero hat with hanging skulls bedecked with lit white wax candles and marigolds (her favorite flower) an with skulls, pink plumed curly swirly feathers and palm tree leafs. Personality La Muerte is a kind and generous spirit whose belief in the pureness of mankind stems from her own heart as well as from the departed people who are now her citizens. She is truthful, wise, sweet, kind and cares for everyone and anyone, no matter what or who they are. La Muerte loves all humankind and will assist an help anyone who is need of her help. La Muerte is also a benevolent, loving, caring, compassionate ancient immortal goddess who believes humankind is completely and entirely true and pure an good. The only bad side to her is when someone (i.e. Xibalba) cheats in a bet. In The Book of Life Relationships Xibalba La Muerte is Xibalba's wife. They first met thousands of years ago or many centuries ago. He calls her "Mi amor." which is spanish for "My love." They have a complicated relationship due to their different beliefs and the compeletly different, an opposite antagonistic kingdoms and lands an realms they rule. La Muerte believes that humankind is compeletly good and true an pure. She is a sweet, kind character compeletly made out of sweet pure sugar candy and everything that is good an pure in the world, which makes her highly regarded and beloved by all mortal beings. Xibalba thinks and believes that humankind is selfish; concerned only in its own interest. Unlike La Muerte, he is compeletly made out of black tar and everything icky in the world, and therefore hated and feared by all mortal beings. Despite their differences, La Muerte and Xibalba complement each other very well. When they first appear, she was shown to be somwhat playful (presumably becuase it was the day of the dead), calling him "my love," and chastising him briefly for almost killing an elderly old mortal man. When he begs her to trade lands with him, saying how much he hates his, she gets rightly defensive. Telling him that the only reason he ruled where he did was because he had cheated in their last wager, and expressed her sadness and disappointment in him for not being the man she'd fallen in love with so very long ago. When he proposed a new wager she was slightly angry but couldn't help agreeing to it. He bet that if his boy (Joaquin) married Maria, then he would rule over the Land of the Remembered. She, in turn, bet that if Manolo married Maria then he, Xibalba, would stop meddling and interfering in the affairs and lives of humanity an humankind. When he complained about it she was quick to call off the bet. In the end he agreed, much to her enjoyment. Ten years later, when the wager appeared to be settled when it looked as though Maria would have no choice but to marry Joaquin. With this, La Muerte accepted defeat and took her new place as ruler and queen of the Land of the Forgotten. She wasn't thrilled about it, but she honored the agreement she had made with her husband Xibalba. However, later she learned the truth that he had cheated from Manolo. Outraged, she summoned him to her and rebuked and chastised him much to his shame and chagrin. She then demanded that he give Manolo back his life, saying that "it was only fair." He refused, promting her to ask politely and calls him affectionatly by his nickname an petname Balby. When he refused again she angerly demanded that he do it. Later, she watched on in amazement and joy an happiness as Manolo won the wager that he and her husband Xibalba had made. She then watched with him as both the living and the dead Remembered banned together to defeat Chakal. At Manolo and Maria's wedding ceremony she watched on smiling, and listened to her husband Xibalba as he told her how she had "won his heart all over again." She then accepted his heartfelt apology, and pulled him in for a grand romantic passionate passion-filled kiss sending up fireworks from her sombrero hat. As of the present day, as the museum tour children leave, she changes back into her true ancient immortal form to share another tender romantic moment and another passionate passion-filled kiss with her husband Xibalba. Toys Funko's Pop! Toys Trivia * La Muerte in spanish means "The Death". * La Muerte is called "La Catrina" in Latin America. * La Muerte is made compeletly and entirely out of sweet pure sugar candy and all things good and pure in the world. * La Muerte can levitate, float, appear and disappear. Magical things happen at the snap of her fingers, and she can pull someone closer without a touch. * La Muerte is voiced by Kate del Castillo who played Teresa Mendoza in the telenovela "La Reina del Sur." * La Muerte can also teleport magically by transforming herself into a shower of golden orange cempasuchil, marigold, flower petals. * When she and Xibalba kiss, her sombrero hat and his black vulture wings form the sacred heart. *'''La Muerte eyeshadow is blue because she has eyes only for Xibalba. Toys Funko's Pop! Toys Gallery LaMuerte2.png La Muerte.png The Wager is set.png Trivia * La Muerte in spanish means "The Death". * La Muerte is called "La Catrina" in Latin America. * La Muerte is made compeletly and entirely out of sweet pure sugar candy and all things good an pure in the world. * La Muerte can levitate, float, appear and disappear. Magical things happen at the snap of her fingers, and she can pull someone closer without a touch. * La Muerte is voiced by Kate del Castillo who played Teresa Mendoza in the Telenovela "La Reina del Sur". * La Muerte's design is based heavily off of La Calavera Catrina, a political satire character created by José Guadalupe Posada. * When she and Xibalba kiss the white wax candles from her sombrero hat sends up fireworks. * When she and Xibalba kiss her sombrero hat and his black raven wings form a Sacred Heart. *'La Muerte hair may or may not be made compeletly and entirely out of black licorice candy.' *'La Muerte heart may or may not be made compeletly and entirely out of pure sweet sugar candy and dulce de leche candy.' *'La Muerte pupils may or may not be made compeletly and entirely out of fire an lava and magma.' * Category:Main Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Deities Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rulers Category:Queen